


two heroes are better than one

by Jazzfordshire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Black Kryptonite, Choking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, I might finally have reached the point of too much smut, Lena Luthor gets worshipped like the goddess she is, Strap-Ons, Strap-on Oral, Threesome, based on Sango’s fanart, literally just pure filth, there’s so little plot here it’s not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “Kara – what’s gotten into you –“ She gasps, but Kara is insistent. The Supergirl crest is hard against her chest, and Kara’s hands move under Lena’s thighs to pick her up into what she knows is one of her favourite positions. She doesn’t even have time to move her legs before the office door opens. There’s a strangled squeak from the doorway, and when Lena manages to disengage her lips to tell Jess that she’s busy, for god’s sake, she sees something that has her at a genuine loss for words.Standing in the doorway is Kara, wearing the same slacks and sweatervest that she was wearing this morning, glasses on and holding a takeout bag in one hand.ORKara touches the black rock. Lena has some ideas, most involving being the filling in a Kara sandwich. Kara and Supergirl conspire to make her dreams come true.





	two heroes are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised the camping fic next, but then SANGO POSTED THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ART AND I HAD TO DO THIS. 
> 
> Also: This is sort of congruent with the s3 finale, but I only saw like 2 minutes of the actual episode, so I’m 100% making up my own canon here.

_She touched it._

Lena’s heart, already on high alert during this whole stressful scenario, bottoms out completely when Kara’s hand makes contact with the black rock. She can hear it over the comms, Kara’s stupid, foolhardy plan, and she doesn’t even have the microphone capability to get on the line and argue with her. All she can do is run as fast as possible from the lab to the center of the DEO, where Alex and Winn are in communication.

Even though she can’t see it, she swears that she can hear it over the line when Kara touches it. _If anything happens to her, it’s my fault, I made it, this is my fault -_

But, startlingly, everything turns out fine. Sam is safe, and she and Ruby leave to spend some well-earned time together. Kara seems like her sweet, goofy self, completely healthy, and J’onn and Alex step in to make sure that Kara doesn’t have to deal with Supergirl emergencies for at least a few days. And it’s a good thing, too – Kara seems to only be interested in spending as much time in Lena’s apartment as possible, apologizing in every way she can think of for throwing herself into danger like that. Lena goes to bed sore and relieved, wrapped up in Kara’s arms.

Unused to things going her way, Lena foolishly accepts the positive outcome without much investigation.

She does, however, spare a thought or two to how things could have turned out had the Harun-El actually worked. Kara, separated into two sides - one the sweet, soft Kara Danvers that she knows and loves and the other the firm, unyielding Kara Zor-El, protector of National City. The thought makes her shiver, and she tries to put it down to being frightened for Kara’s welfare.

Her dreams that night work hard to prove her a liar.

As if she hadn’t just been completely worn out by Kara only hours before, she’s plagued by dreams all night. Intense, detailed, very alarming dreams – dreams about fucking both Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El, about somehow having the two sides of Kara together in one sweaty night. Her Kara, soft and gentle and loving, reminding Lena how beautiful and special she is as she worships her body; and Supergirl, firm and unrelenting and unthinkably strong, pressing her into the mattress and fucking her hard and hot, leaving her boneless and sated and feeling exquisitely dirty.

She wakes up throbbing, the bed next to her empty thanks to an early interview for CatCo, and does the only thing she can think to do – she rubs herself to a quick, intense orgasm, and tries to forget about it. One Kara is more than enough.

Besides, the useless fantasies she’s haunted by are all hinged on Kara having been affected by the black rock, which could have horrible consequences, all of them being Lena’s own fault. She does her best to shove it out of her mind – Kara is safe, and everything is fine. Not everything has to end catastrophically. Sometimes, Lena assures herself, things can go right.

Two days later, she’s proven wrong.

There’s a quiet fluttering sound on her always-open balcony, and Lena smiles without looking up. She’s startled slightly by Kara’s voice, thrown off by the tone in it – she sounds relieved, and almost desperate.

“Lena?”

Lena looks up from her laptop, taking in the still-breathtaking sight of Kara in the super suit, framed heroically by the afternoon sun. She has a smudge of something dark on her cheek and her hair, usually in soft waves when she’s running superhero duty, is slightly tangled.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Lena asks wryly, shutting the computer and looking at her watch. “I thought you were coming by later?”

Kara doesn’t answer the question, instead drinking Lena in like a woman parched. Her next words come out in a rush, full of longing, as if she hadn’t just seen Lena a few hours ago.

“God, I missed you.” Before she can blink, Kara sweeps her up into a kiss, deep and passionate and _overtly_ sexual, all tongue and teeth and pressing hips. Lena melts into it, never able to resist the almost gravitational pull that Kara has over her.

“Kara – what’s gotten into you –“ She gasps, but Kara is insistent. Her hands slide from Lena’s waist down to her ass, moving under her thighs to pick her up into what she knows is one of Kara’s favourite positions. She doesn’t even have time to move her legs from their dangling position before the office door opens again. There’s a strangled squeak from the doorway, and when Lena manages to disengage her lips to tell Jess that she’s _busy_ , she sees something that has her at a genuine loss for words.

Standing in the doorway is _Kara_ , wearing the same slacks and sweatervest that she was wearing this morning, glasses on and holding a takeout bag in one hand. The bag slips from her grip, hitting the ground, as Kara gapes at the two of them – Lena, held aloft with her skirt slowly being pushed up, and Supergirl doing nothing to hide her glare at the interruption.

“What the – Lena – you –“ She sputters, her face bright crimson. Lena shakes her head slightly, looking back and forth between two identical blondes, now glaring daggers at each other.

“ _Kara_?” She manages to say, and even she is unsure which version she’s directing the question at.

“Who the hell are you?” The Kara currently holding Lena up by her ass demands, her grip tightening possessively.

“Who the hell are _you_?” The Kara in the doorway retorts, rolling up her sleeves and looking ready to fight. Clearly they have no recollection of each other, and now that her brain has cleared slightly of the lustful haze, things click into place.

“Oh, god.”

The black rock did work, as it turns out. Lena curses herself for not looking into it, relieved as she had been by Kara seeming to be perfectly healthy. By the looks of it, Kara was divided by her alter-egos – Kara Danvers, the shy, sometimes awkward, adorable dork that was raised by a human family, and Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, encompassing Supergirl and all she stands for. Both still have their Kryptonian powers, and both seem to completely reject the idea of leaving Lena’s side.

It feels odd, talking to both of them – she’s dealt with Kara’s alter-egos separately in the past, but ever since they started dating, Lena has gotten used to the sort of hybrid of the two that Kara allows herself to be in her presence. Now, with one Kara fidgeting nervously with her glasses and the other sitting with her arms crossed, looking stoic, it’s like looking into a strange funhouse mirror.

Kara’s Supergirl side somehow ended up halfway across the world in the middle of the tundra, with no memory of being separated. The last two days had been spent trying to get home, breaking into her own apartment, and flying here to L-Corp. Now, the two Kara’s sit on opposite ends of Lena’s couch, looking on edge but thankfully no longer in fight-or-flight mode.

Lena paces in front of them, trying to get a grip on the situation and some possible solutions, but her pacing almost stops in its tracks when Supergirl-Kara seems to relax, draping an arm over the back of the couch and crossing her legs loosely. Reporter-Kara shifts, rolling her neck to relieve the tension there and exposing the flexing tendons and Lena swallows, gripped with the sudden and now _overwhelming_ realization that there are _two Kara’s_.

Two of them. Both thinking they’re in a relationship with her, both with super strength and stamina, and both now looking at Lena in that way that only Kara does, intense and somehow both sweet and panty-ruining. Except now there’s two of them, and it’s twice as powerful.

“I should, um. Look into getting you two together. I mean, back together! Like you were before.” Lena stutters, appalled at her own lack of eloquence. _I wasn’t even this useless when we first met. Get it together._ She takes a deep breath, trying to collect herself.

“Come on me. _With_ me! Come with me!”

_Oh, my god._

Overcome with absolute horror, she turns away, resisting the urge to cover her face. She can tell that it’s bright red, and she hurries towards the door and into the hallway, intent on spending the day in the lab. Maybe even longer. And possibly never looking either Kara in the face again.

In her rush, she doesn’t see the two Kara’s look at each other questioningly. The ding of the elevator covers Supergirl’s words.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

* * *

 

It’s close to 10 when Lena finally heads home. She tries to rub the exhaustion out of her eyes in the elevator up to her penthouse, having spent the entire day trying to find some kind of chemical reversal for the black rock process. Although, if she’s being honest, she didn’t get much work done, even after she was able to shoo both Kara’s out of her lab. They left with somewhat devious looks on their faces, and Lena feels a persistent sense of worry for what their joint plan might be.

She doesn’t even take the time to kick off her heels before she’s in the kitchen, pouring two fingers of whiskey and swallowing it in one go.

She’s taken to referring to Kara – her Kara, the Kara that didn’t get dumped halfway across the world – as such, and referring to the other version as Supergirl. It’s the only way to keep them distinct in her own head, and it fits easily with the slight differences in their demeanour. But after a day of dealing with both of them, she’s getting a headache from the effort of separating them in her mind.

Ever since the second Kara showed up, it feels like her random one-night dreams have exploded into her waking life. She can’t stop thinking about them – about being sandwiched between two versions of her favourite person, about two sets of hands touching her in all the right places, about being bent over with one Kara behind her and one in front, giving and taking all at once.

Her clit gives an answering throb at the thought, and Lena admits that the alcohol might not be enough tonight. It seems odd to call just _one_ Kara over to help her take care of her problem, so she resigns herself to a night spent with her own hand and her box of toys. She leans against the counter, glass still in hand, and her fingers are just creeping down towards the hem of her skirt when her buzzer goes off.

She frowns, glancing at the clock. _Who the hell -?_

Her silent question is answered when she presses the button, calling down to the buzzer outside.

“It’s Kara.”

Lena’s heart jumps into her throat, and she takes a deep breath. _Steady. It’s just Kara._ “Um. Which one…?”

“Both of us.”

_Oh, Christ._

In the few minutes between letting them into the building and their arrival at her door Lena walks in circles, unable to do much else besides work herself into a panic. Both of them are here, and both of them are going to be in her apartment, and she hasn’t felt this nervous around Kara in either of her iterations since before they kissed for the first time.

Finally, there’s a soft knock on her door.

The first Kara she sees is wearing one of Lena’s favourite outfits – tight pants, leather belt, and a fitted button-down. The familiarity of it, the knowledge that she _knows_ how much Lena loves this look and dressed up just for her, soothes her nerves a bit.

The second Kara…is still in the suit _._

_Oh god, oh god, oh god –_

The door clicks shut behind them, and Lena swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. Kara takes the empty glass that Lena forgot she’d been holding, fidgeting with it for a moment before finally looking up. Her eyes lock with Lena’s and the intensity is almost startling. Her voice is even, but there’s excitement behind it.

“So, we’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?” Lena squeaks, her heart pounding as Supergirl starts to move forward from her place near the door. Kara disappears behind her, and she hears a cupboard open and close. A fresh glass with another finger of whiskey is put into her hand, just before Kara presses into her back, hands landing on her hips. Supergirl doesn’t stop in her approach, coming closer and closer until their chests are almost touching. Within minutes of letting them into her apartment she’s in a Supergirl sandwich, and she’s simultaneously thrilled and terrified at the implications.

Lena can feel her own heartbeat in her clit, pounding away, and she _knows_ that they can both hear it too.

“Mhm.” Supergirl murmurs, raising a hand and running her thumb softly over Lena’s lower lip. “And we think that…this could be fun.”

“This?” Lena chokes out, fully convinced that she’s moments from passing out. Behind her Kara kisses her neck softly, and despite herself she melts into it, her head rolling to the side to give more access. Her eyes flutter closed momentarily, and in the few seconds where her attention wanes, a second pair of lips lands on the opposite side.

Lena’s eyes snap open, and a whimper escapes. Kara’s hands are soft, caressing her outer thighs and moving gently over the fabric of her dress, and Supergirl’s are strong. They anchor on her hipbones, holding her in place, and she swears she can feel the gush of arousal that accompanies the move.

“We don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Kara murmurs, moving Lena’s hair out of the way so she can nip at her earlobe, and it soothes her somewhat. This is unfamiliar terrain, sure, but _Kara_ is here. Kara and Supergirl, somehow both the same entity and two different people, both so intimately familiar to her. She trusts them – both of them – implicitly. With this decided she relaxes, finally, and gives in to sweet blonde-haired temptation.

Both of them seem to sense the change. She can feel Kara’s smile against her neck, and Supergirl nips extra hard at her collarbone.

“Do you want this?” Supergirl asks, her voice low and husky. Her hot breath washes over Lena’s skin, making it tingle with anticipation.

Lena’s voice is shaky, but sure. She does want this. Probably a little bit too much.

“ _Yes_.”

Immediately Lena’s feet leave the ground, Supergirl’s hands scooping under her thighs and lifting her into the air. The still-full glass of whiskey falls, spilling across the hardwood, and Lena couldn’t care less.

She gasps and wraps her legs around lithe hips, her heeled shoes digging into muscle – behind her, Kara pulls her dress up over her hips and squeezes her ass in a tight grip.

“Red, yellow, green?” Kara asks, nails scraping her skin and leaving delicious red trails in their wake, and Lena nods her assent. It’s the system they use for new things – green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop. It’s easy to remember, which Lena has a feeling will come in handy tonight.

“I – I had a dream about this,” Lena blurts out, almost overwhelmed with the immediate stimulus. She’s being held up like she weighs nothing, sandwiched between the two Kryptonians, and as if they’ve somehow rehearsed this they immediately start a coordinated grinding motion - Kara behind her, Supergirl in front, both grinding their hips in a way that makes sure Lena’s clit rubs _so perfectly_ onto the blue and red suit that she’s worried she’s going to leave a stain on the fabric.

“A dream, huh?” Supergirl grins, leaving Kara to hold Lena up so that she can start pulling the dress up and over her head. “Care to elaborate?”

Her shoes hit the floor at their feet, one after the other, along with Lena’s dignity.

“Both of you were fucking me.” Now that the secret is out, Lena sees no use in playing coy. Not when she’s literally on the cusp of getting what she craves, despite the ridiculous circumstances. “I – there were a lot of positions, and…I want all of them –“

“I love it when you’re bossy,” Kara murmurs, and Supergirl chuckles. Lena has long since lost track of whose hands are where, lost in the moment and still playing her most recent fantasies on a loop in her head.

“In that case,” She pants, mustering up the last vestiges of her control, “Take me to bed.”

She had no idea what she was asking for.

They carry her to the bedroom, not letting up on their assault long enough to even pull Lena’s dress fully off. There’s a click and a soft hum, and the window covers start to slide down as the room is shaded in soft red light. Lena developed the red sun bulbs after the third time Kara broke her very expensive ironwood bedframe, and she silently thanks whoever is listening for that decision as two Kara’s make short work of pinning her to the mattress.

She ends up on her back, Kara on one side and Supergirl on the other, with her dress pushed up above her bellybutton and Supergirl’s fingers on her clit. Kara is on her other side – she pushes Lena’s bra out of the way and plays with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers, and to Lena’s intense relief she also slides her right hand between their bodies and intertwines her fingers with Lena’s left. The grip grounds her, keeps the dual sensations from being too overwhelming.

Even so, she can’t stop herself from rocketing to the razor’s edge in record time. Supergirl isn’t even inside her, just rubbing her clit in tight little circles, and already Lena is squeezing Kara’s hand tight, willing herself to last just a little bit longer.

“I – I’m so close, slow down, _fuck_ –“ She whimpers, but Supergirl only doubles her efforts. Kara starts to kiss her way down Lena’s chest, and Supergirl leans close, her words hot in Lena’s ear.

“Don’t worry – this is the first of _many_.”

At that moment, Kara’s mouth closes on her nipple, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from coming if she tried.

The sensations – Supergirl’s strong fingers on her cunt, the low words in her ear, Kara’s tongue swirling – combine as Lena’s body finally gives in. Her hips buck but there’s nowhere for them to go, Supergirl and Kara effectively pinning her down, and the knowledge only makes her come harder. When it finally tapers off, Supergirl withdrawing her fingers slowly from Lena’s now absolutely _ruined_ underwear and sliding them into her mouth, Kara pulls her close and onto her side, spooning her from behind. Supergirl wiggles in close to her front, leaning their foreheads together, and Lena relaxes into her second Kryptonian sandwich of the night.

She only has a few moments to catch her breath from the surreal experience before Supergirl is kissing her again.

She kisses like the world is ending – slow and soft, but passionate, and so deep that it’s dizzying. Lena feels like the earth’s most precious resource, with her face cradled gently in two hands that could bend titanium.

Kara, wonderful Kara, is still behind her, covering her shoulders in kisses. She’s cupping Lena’s cunt gently and idly spreading the wetness around, drawing wide circles around her clit, spreading and stroking in unfollowable rhythms. She’s just exploring, almost _playing_ , but despite its unfocused nature it’s slowly working Lena back up. Her bare nipples keep rubbing on the fabric of the suit that she’s only just realized Supergirl is still wearing, and clearly the two of them have some kind of unspoken understanding because the next thing she knows she’s on her back again, and they’ve switched places.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, her fingers slipping back down into Lena’s underwear to rest, waiting. Lena nods enthusiastically, dragging Kara’s hand down herself.

Five minutes later she’s spread out, those same fingers working her up to a peak even stronger than before. Kara’s hand is making a tent of the front of Lena’s panties while Supergirl literally holds her legs open, watching, _watching_ Lena get fucked. Both sides of Kara’s hand must be slick because the fabric is absolutely _soaked_ , and Supergirl is whispering in her ear –

“God, look at you. Spread so wide for us. You’re taking her fingers so well, can you take another one?”

Lena can’t do much more than nod frantically, wishing her hips were flexible enough to spread her legs wider, to bare herself completely to them, give herself over entirely. Kara slips a third finger in, and the slight stretch is exactly what she needs.

“So good for us, _so_ good, you’re so beautiful Lena –“ Supergirl’s voice is strained, and for the first time since she arrived, she sounds slightly out of control. It’s intoxicating, and she wants _more_. Slowly, carefully, she takes Supergirl’s left hand from it’s place on her breast and pulls it up, up, until it rests gently on her throat.

She and Kara both pause, and Lena can feel the hand flex slightly, putting the barest pressure on her jugular.

“You want this?” Supergirl whispers, and Kara starts to pick the rhythm up again between her legs. Lena gasps, nodding.

“I need to hear you say it.”

_Fuck._

Kara always does this, makes her ask clearly and explicitly for what she wants. Lena appreciates it more than Kara will ever know – the explicit consent makes her feel safe, and when she can eventually choke out her request, actually voicing it and seeing Kara respond to the filthy words is incredibly sexy – but it’s always difficult to get the words out initially.

“I – I want –“

Kara leans over and kisses Supergirl’s hand, and it shifts briefly out of the way so that she can put a kiss on Lena’s throat as well. When Kara moves away again it goes back to its position, a light grasp with just enough pressure to give Lena the slightest tease of what she wants.

Kara’s voice is as soft and reassuring as it always is, even when she’s three knuckles deep inside her. “It’s okay, Lena. We know the safeword.”

“Choke me.”

It spills out more easily than she expected, and once it’s past Lena’s lips, the hand on her throat immediately tightens. It’s not so tight that she can’t breathe, but the pressure makes her head swim, makes her melt into the mattress in complete surrender.

With the addition of Supergirl’s hand on her neck, she can feel the delicious pressure starting to coil in her belly, and it gets tighter and tighter as Kara rips her underwear off in frustration, bracing herself on the mattress to fuck into Lena even harder.

“I can feel how close you are,” Kara whispers, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. Her cheeks hollow slightly, and Lena is pretty sure that she whites out for a second. Supergirl’s hand eases up and she sucks in a few gasping breaths, feeling the blood rush to her head, before the pressure returns.

She is close – so close that it’s almost painful, how tight she’s clutching at Kara’s fingers. She wants to come, she _needs_ to come, and what finally gets her there is Supergirl’s next words.

“I can’t wait until both of us are inside you.”

“ _Kara_!” She chokes out, her short nails digging into Supergirl’s thigh. They scrabble on the material of her tights, sliding down until Lena is clutching her knee. Her head feels light, exquisitely so, and every molecule of good feeling her body is capable of is centred on the fingers inside her. “Kara –“

Kara answers her cry, curling her fingers hard and urging her on. “I’m right here, baby, we’re right here –“

Supergirl’s hand flexes, the dam breaks, and Lena comes, screaming Kara’s name. It’s so loud that Lena can feel her voice straining even while most of her brain is preoccupied with numbing pleasure, and Supergirl’s hand lets up from her throat so that she can heave huge, shaky breaths. She watches Lena hungrily, her eyes dragging up from her cunt – still spread around Kara’s fingers, and probably glistening with come – all the way up to her crimson face.

“So beautiful.” She murmurs, and Kara hums in approval, her mouth preoccupied with making a pink mark between Lena’s breasts. The praise lights her up inside. Even now, sweaty and red-faced, still pulsing around Kara’s fingers, they think she’s _beautiful_. Tiny bolts of pleasure are still zipping down her spine, and Supergirl’s gaze makes them even more intense.

She massages Lena’s shaking legs, slowly easing them back down onto the bed and rubbing the sensation back into her twitching muscles. Kara moves up from the hickey she was making, now a dark red, and tips Lena’s chin up gently so that she can lay a row of soft kisses over Lena’s throat. She’s sure there’s a red mark there from Supergirl’s hand, and Kara’s warm tongue is soothing.

When Lena is feeling sufficiently worshipped, Supergirl speaks up.

“Is there something else you want, Lena? You said there were _lots of positions_.”

There’s a lot of things Lena wants right now, all of them involving being the cream in a Kara-flavoured Oreo cookie. But one idea springs to mind above the others, and the thought of it makes her mouth water.

“There is…something.“ Lena’s voice is husky, and Supergirl reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of water Kara always keeps there. She takes a few appreciative gulps, still intensely aware of two sets of clear blue eyes trained eagerly on her as she swallows.

Kara is as encouraging as always, spreading her sticky fingers over Lena’s belly and leaning in for a deep kiss once Lena is finished. “Tell us. Anything you want - we just want to make you feel good. Tell us what to do, and we’ll do it for you, baby.” Supergirl murmurs her agreement, still rubbing the circulation back into Lena’s thighs.

“The – strap-on. I want one of you – and then the other, I want to – let me taste?”

She’s barely coherent, but thankfully they seem to understand all the same. Despite the lack of superspeed there’s hardly a blur before Supergirl is back, holding their favourite toy in her hands and tightening the harness. The sparkly galaxy-coloured dildo juts out from her hips under the supersuit she’s still wearing, the pleated skirt held up almost comically by the silicone, and she winks confidently in a way that would have made Lena’s knees weak had she been physically capable of standing upright.

Kara, on the other hand, is still struggling to wiggle out of her slacks on the other side of the bed. She thrashes slightly, flailing as she almost falls off the side of the bed, and Lena chuckles affectionately. She stills Kara with a hand on her thigh, pushing herself into a kneeling position, and starts to pull them down herself.

Kara lifts her hips and Lena slides the pants down her legs, throwing them carelessly behind her. Kara’s legs part naturally and Lena crawls between them, kissing her way over the warm skin and pushing Kara’s shirt up as she goes. Kara yanks the shirt off immediately – it makes a startling contrast, Kara in front of her almost entirely naked and Supergirl behind her fully clothed, cape and all.

As if she can read Lena’s mind, Supergirl settles into position behind her, running a hand down her spine and over her hip. Lena’s whole body shudders in anticipation, and she takes a few steadying breaths somewhere near Kara’s navel.

Kara’s eyes are almost as wide as her parted legs, which quiver slightly on either side of Lena’s shoulders. She’s visibly soaked – Lena can see the slickness of her cunt, her inner thighs, the aching swollenness of her clit. If the way her hands are clutching the sheets are any indication, she wants this as much as Lena does. Her own tongue feels thick and heavy, desperate to taste, to feel Kara come in her mouth. When she finally dips down and starts to kiss her way up Kara’s thighs towards her centre, losing herself in the taste and smell of how much Kara wants her, she feels those hands slide into her hair.

The first swipe of her tongue has her grateful for the red sun bulbs, still casting their soft crimson glow. Kara’s hips jerk up suddenly, bumping her face, and she knows that if her powers hadn’t been dampened, she’d be dealing with a shattered nose right now. As it is, she simply puts a hand on Kara’s pelvis and dives back in. She doesn’t even need to apply any pressure – the reminder, and the occasional dig of Lena’s nails into her skin, is enough for Kara to limit her reactions to smaller twitches.

It’s wonderful, though, how responsive she is – her abs twitch with every swipe of Lena’s tongue, her toes curling into the mattress with a scratchy sound whenever Lena sucks with a bit of extra pressure. Her small, breathy noises are addictive. She tastes incredible, she always does, and Lena is more than happy to have Kara’s come drip down her chin by the end of this. She’s gearing up to slide her fingers inside and really get to work when something hard slides against her own clit.

_Oh, fuck._

She’d honestly been so absorbed in making Kara come that she’d somehow almost forgotten about Supergirl. Now, the hero seems hell-bent on making sure that Lena never forgets her again. Lena feels the drag of the strap-on from her clit all the way back once, twice, and then Supergirl moves it slowly, agonizingly inside - just an inch.

“Good?” She asks, her voice slightly strained. Lena tears herself away from Kara’s clit – despite Kara’s anguished moan at the abandonment – and twists around to look.

Seeing Supergirl behind her, on her knees with her cape spread out behind her on the bed and the toy jutting out under her skirt, is almost enough to make Lena come on the spot. The fact that she’s staring at Lena like she wants to break her open and crawl inside her only makes it worse. Lena clenches around the head of the toy, moving her hips back and trying to take more of it.

“ _So_ good, so – please, it’s so good,” She says, trying to convey through her broken sentences exactly how much she needs Supergirl to bury the length inside her and fuck her _blind_. Thankfully she gets her wish almost immediately – Supergirl seems to be almost as desperate as she is, because it’s only a few seconds before she grinds her hips forward and the whole 7 inches is inside in one smooth movement.

It’s a good thing she stops once she’s bottomed out, presumably to let Lena adjust, because Lena is seconds away from coming all over the toy after one thrust. But she doesn’t _want_ to – she wants this to last, she wants to savour being bent over and fucked while she eats Kara out, because it’s probably never going to happen again. She takes a few deep breaths, resting her forehead on poor Kara’s trembling thigh, and grounds herself.

Kara’s hand is still in her hair, but she doesn’t push Lena to keep going – it just rests, occasionally clenching slightly, as she collects herself. Even when Lena finally moves back between her legs, trying to make up for the pause with some especially firm pressure on Kara’s clit, the hand doesn’t apply any pressure.

“It’s okay,” Lena murmurs, kissing a wide, messy circle. “I like it when you direct me.”

She expects Kara to take the permission, to push her head and guide her like she usually does. Instead, Kara makes eye contact with Supergirl somewhere over Lena’s head, and nods. Her fingers leave Lena’s hair, instead taking her left hand and intertwining their fingers.

As much as Lena appreciates the gesture, she’s about to pull her mouth away again to protest when another hand slides into her hair. Supergirl eases her fingers into Lena’s slightly tangled locks, clasps, and _pulls_. She times it perfectly with a slow, deep thrust, and Lena can’t help the desperate noise that comes out at the combination.

She genuinely impresses herself with how long she staves off her inevitable orgasm. Kara is stroking her hair while Supergirl pulls it with every movement, telling Lena how much she loves her and how incredible she is as she approaches her own peak. Lena whimpers pathetically with every one of Supergirl’s well-timed thrusts, her face covered in Kara, every scrap of willpower bent on _not coming_ , not yet, **not yet** -

She finally loses the battle when, after a particularly deep thrust, Supergirl pulls out at _exactly_ the right angle.

Lena almost screams – the pressure inside her increases threefold, and she can’t stop her hips from moving, seeking out that feeling again, that incredible, perfect pressure. Supergirl snaps her hips forward a few times until she finds it again, and _fuck_ \- Lena knows she’s moaning borderline pornographically into Kara’s cunt but she can’t help it, it feels _too good_. She can’t stop it anymore, it’s coming, she’s _coming_ –

She loses track completely of what her mouth is doing. She’s slightly preoccupied by what feels like every single good thing in the world flooding from her core to her brain, her body still craving more even as she’s hit by one of the most powerful orgasms she’s ever had. Kara seems to react to her enthusiasm – a few seconds later she gets her earlier wish, and Kara grinds out her orgasm against Lena’s face, wetness starting to drip down her chin.

Kara flops back against the mattress, breathing hard, and Lena lets her own shaky legs slide down until she’s stretched out comfortably, the toy slipping out of her as she goes. She groans, long and satisfying, and lays her wet face on Kara’s pelvis.

“Flip over for me?” Supergirl says softly, and Lena huffs out a laugh.

“I think you’re going to have to do that for me. My body doesn’t seem to be obeying my brain stem right now.”

Supergirl laughs softly, and then Lena’s hips are in the air. She’s turned over gently, and if she thought she was worn out she was sorely mistaken because seeing Supergirl in all her glory kneeling in front of her, her tights shiny with Lena’s come and a strap-on still making a tent of her skirt, is enough to throw her body back into overdrive. Her sore clit throbs and Kara perks up, clearly hearing the skip of her heartbeat.

“Can you keep going?” Kara looks tired but eager, her eyes bright with the possibility of another round. Lena nods, and Kara immediately pops up onto her knees beside her. The positioning – Supergirl still between her legs, and Kara kneeling beside her head – is viscerally satisfying, and Lena knows exactly what she wants. She just hopes that it’s not too much.

“Kara, I want you to wear the strap-on.”

Supergirl immediately starts loosening the harness on herself, but Lena stops her with a raised finger. “No, I – I want both of you. Kara, the – the other one?”

Kara’s eyes widen - she grins, and nods so enthusiastically that Lena worries for the wellbeing of her neck. They own two dildos, and two harnesses – the one Supergirl is wearing is their favourite, but the other is smaller, and shaped slightly differently. It goes into a harness that looks like underwear, which they’ve made use of a few times for surreptitiously wearing the toy in public. And, the shape makes it easier to use for… _other_ things. Kara returns with the harness on, sliding the smaller toy into the rings and settles herself on her knees, just watching.

Supergirl, seeming to enjoy the audience, holds Lena’s legs open again and somehow it’s the fucking hottest thing Lena has ever experienced – she looks down at herself, Supergirl between her legs in heroic red and blue and easing 7 inches inside her again, and realizes that she’s still technically wearing her dress. It’s bunched up around her ribs, pushed down to reveal her breasts and covering literally nothing - but she’s been so distracted by being fucked six ways from Sunday, so completely wanton and desperate, that she didn’t even stop long enough to take it off. And she’s _still going._

Supergirl settles into a slow rhythm, and Kara cups Lena’s face softly. “Where do you want it first, Lena?”

Lena gasps out a response immediately.

“My – my mouth. I want you in my mouth.” The high, feminine quality of her own voice is startling, but Kara seems to like it. She groans, and shuffles closer until the tip brushes Lena’s lips.

Kara fucks her mouth slowly, staring intently down at her with every lazy thrust. Each one goes a little deeper, and the dual feeling of being fucked so languorously from either end is almost decadent. Her pleasure shifts like slowly melting chocolate, different from the frantic energy of before but just as intense.

“Can you take it deeper?” Supergirl asks, and the underlying tone of command makes Lena whimper as Kara moves the toy away.

“Yes.” She nods, licking her lips and opening her mouth. “Please.”

Kara eases the toy back into her waiting mouth, and the silicone drags over her tongue and back towards her throat. She moans around it, relaxing her mouth and letting Kara slide it deeper, deeper, until it’s in almost to the hilt.

“Good girl.” Supergirl whispers, kissing Lena’s suspended knee and adding a snap of her hips as a reward. Kara is gently holding her down with a strong hand on her chest, and when Lena finally frees her mouth of the toy she’s gasping, her voice hoarse from the friction.

“I need – Kara?”

Kara nods, stroking Lena’s face gently, and Lena melts again. Kara knows exactly what she needs, and she can just hold on for the ride.

Together they sit her up so that she’s straddling Supergirl’s thighs, the toy still buried deep inside, and Lena can hear the squirt of lube from the bedside drawer but she’s distracted by the pressure, by Supergirl’s lips and tongue and teeth making a pink and red connect-the-dots out of her neck. She’s completely boneless, almost liquid, completely trusting the Kryptonians’ ability to hold her up.

She jumps slightly when she feels two slick fingers probing - an exploratory touch. It zips directly to her clit, the knowledge that soon they’re both going to be inside her is enough to make her tense in anticipation. The fact that Kara is going to be fucking her _that way_ makes it even dirtier, makes her feel positively _molten_. Kara kisses her shoulders, finally slipping in her ass and resting there.

“Relax,” She murmurs, her fingers flexing slightly and making Lena’s toes curl. “Let us take care of you.”

When Kara finally eases the strap-on inside her, so slowly that Lena is twitching by the time Kara’s pelvis hits her back, she has to tap on Supergirl’s shoulder to ask for a pause.

“Yellow,” She manages, struggling for breath. “Yellow –“

It’s so much – so much stretching, so much fullness, so much of both of them surrounding her. They freeze almost in tandem, and Lena takes a few heaving lungfuls of air. Everything smells like sex and sweat and Kara, and after a few seconds she moves, feeling both of the toys shift inside her and gasping.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks in a worried voice, moving Lena’s curtain of hair over one shoulder and turning her head until they make eye contact. “Do you need to stop?”

“No – god, no. I just – needed a second. It’s a lot.” Lena says, grinding her hips and whining. The sensation rolls over her,  the fullness of her cunt and the stretch of  Kara in her ass and the overwhelming, intoxicating knowledge that they’re _both inside her_. Suddenly, she isn’t yellow anymore - she’s vibrant green, and she wants to be _fucked_. “I’m good, I want – I want you to move.”

Both of them roll their hips at the same time, and she can feel them rubbing against each other inside her, and she’s pretty sure she blacks out for a second because the next thing she knows Kara’s hand is resting gently on her neck, her thumb tracing over the sensitive skin. There are tears on her face, and she’s not sure she can even comprehend most of the sensations she’s feeling, but all of them are _exquisite_.

Kara and Supergirl aren’t immune, either – Kara whimpers with every movement, and Supergirl is fisting her hand in the sheets so hard that they’re probably dust by now, and she kisses Lena with open fervor, her tongue moving almost in tandem with her hips. Lena has never felt so vulnerable or so safe, pinned between the two of them with every hole filled.

It’s everything she craves and was always afraid to ask for. She has no idea how close she is to orgasm – it feels like she’s suspended in pleasure, somewhere out in space. When it finally hits, it’s like a supernova. It’s sudden, bright, and it makes Lena see the stars.

Supergirl kisses her through it, through the tears that flow freely and through Lena’s teeth biting down hard on her lip as the orgasm rips through her. She tastes blood, but Supergirl doesn’t wince – she just keeps up her rhythm, guiding Lena through it. She has no idea how long she came for, but it feels like years – eons, even.

She’s only half-aware of the next few minutes. The toys are clearly removed at some point, because she’s spread out on her stomach and receiving a full-body massage from someone. She finally sheds her sweaty dress, Supergirl sliding it down over her hips and dropping on the floor. She can hear running water in the distance, and a warm cloth wipes over her face, clearing away the tears and sweat and come.

She blinks herself back to full awareness when Kara appears, naked and smiling, and slides back into bed. Lena drapes herself until her face is pillowed on Kara’s soft chest and Supergirl is leaning across her back, drawing idle patterns on her skin, still gently massaging her abused muscles. Kara’s hand scratches gently over her scalp, running through her hair, and even though they’re all still sticky and sore, she feels warm and loved and content.

“I really do need to get you two fused back together.” She murmurs, her voice still scratchy. “I don’t know what kind of damage being separated could cause.”

“Mmm.” Supergirl replies, her face buried somewhere between Lena’s shoulderblades. “But there’s no rush, right? I mean, it could take at least a few days.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Kara laughs, and Supergirl shrugs, smiling. “That’s what I’m here for. Temptation.”

“Well, I mean, we don’t want to rush into a solution that could cause more harm, right?” Kara reasons, trying and failing to hide a grin, and Lena snickers, shaking her head.

Supergirl wiggles, making herself more comfortable and continuing Kara’s thought. “And while we’re waiting for your genius mind to come up with a cure, there’s no reason why we shouldn’t all just stay here. Together. You know, for convenience.”

She’s already internally agreed to the idea before Supergirl even finishes her thought. “I should be alarmed at how little willpower I have when it comes to you two.” Lena mutters, and Kara and Supergirl high-five excitedly over her back.

“Okay, rein it in.” She grumbles, shakily pushing herself up on her arms until she’s dislodged Supergirl from her back. “Can we shower, please?”

She’s never been more grateful that her penthouse has a shower and tub the size of a small swimming pool.

It feels sinfully indulgent, floating in the water and letting Kara and Supergirl pamper her. Kara washes her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp, and Supergirl spreads her out and gently washes everything else. There’s no sound but the lapping of the water, her own heartbeat, and Kara’s occasional humming.

She’s startled out of her zen state by Kara’s cell phone, still in the pocket of her pants, ringing loudly back in the bedroom.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Kara groans, and Supergirl heaves herself out of the tub and grabs a fluffy towel.

“I’ve got it.”

Lena can only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but the gist of it is that there’s a problem big enough that J’onn can’t handle it alone. Supergirl comes back into the bathroom fully dressed, tugging one of her boots on, and hands the phone to Kara, who almost drops it into the bath.

“Be right back!” She chirps, kissing Lena quickly and zipping away. A moment later, she hears Alex say _“Oh – you’re here already. Wait, why is your hair wet?”_ before Kara hangs up.

With Supergirl gone, there’s a longer and longer stretch of silence, and it seems less easy than before. Kara holds her, occasionally kissing any available patch of skin, and Lena feels the need to explain herself.

“You know that this doesn’t mean you aren’t enough for me, right? You are. This is just a – a fantasy, that’s all.” She says, needing Kara to know how she feels. How much she means to her.

“I know, Lena.” Kara replies easily, but Lena keeps talking, unable to stop herself.

“And it was fun, and – and incredible, honestly, but you’re all I need.”

“Lena! It’s okay.” Kara chuckles, tucking Lena’s wet hair behind her ear. “It was our idea, remember? We came here with a plan.”

Lena blinks, conceding the point. “You – oh. Right.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, though.” Kara chuckles, continuing her gentle massage.

“I did,” Lena agrees, grinning at the memories of the night. “Although, I think I’ll be glad when you two are back together. I love both of you, and it’s much easier when you’re in one body.”

“Mmm.” Kara agrees, kissing her jawline distractingly. “We should get started right away. Very important.”

Lena laughs, and she’s about to turn around and kiss Kara properly when Supergirl reappears, a smudge of soot across her forehead and a small branch tangled in her hair.

“We’ve got some explaining to do with Alex.” She says apologetically, stripping her suit and throwing each piece somewhere behind her, and Kara groans.

“Oh, god. That can wait until tomorrow, right?”

“Right.” Lena agrees, moving through the water until she’s a small distance away from them. She relaxes against the side of the tub, grinning while Kara gets back in, finally naked again. “For now…I think I’d like to see you two kiss.”

The look of alarm that crosses both of their faces simultaneously is _absolutely_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK I NEED JESUS


End file.
